Pearl Harbor
by M. B. Carver
Summary: Based on the 2001 movie Pearl Harbor. Adgar and Jack are two American pilots who are caught in the middle of an attack on Pearl Harbor by the Japaniese.
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1907 in the state of Tennessee. The bright sun begins to slowly fall from the sky. The evening light shines down upon a small farm land. The warm summer winds blow through the fields of tall standing wheat. There were sounds of the chirps of birds and the clucking of chickens in pens beside a large red painted barn.  
Inside this big red farm house was a young ten year old boy with golden blond hair wearing a white shirt and bib over trousers using pitch fork and stabs it into a pile of yellow hay. The boy lifts it off the ground and brings it toward the pens. He then throws it in.

"There you go, Eve!" he said to the big black and white cow inside the pen.

The cow came up to the small pile of hey and began to feast on the thin golden strands. The cow then gave a moo to the boy. The boy just chuckled in response.

"You're welcome, girl." He said reaching in and petting the back of cow.

"Agdar!"

The boy looks toward the farm door.

"Coming pa!" he said as he ran toward the farm doors.

The boy came outside the barn. He looked to see his father carrying two containers of water.

"Come on, boy." He said as he set the two containers up on the back of his truck.

"Go and wait in the truck and I have to get the rest of the milk containers."

He turned and walk back to the barn.

Agdar walked up to the other side of the truck. He sat down and laid back against the seat, waiting for his dad to return. Farming has always been in Agdar's family. Agdar had helped his father with chores. Milking cows and selling their milk to markets, driving through the fields of wheat on their ford tractor and herding their cattle.  
Yet Agdar never did look to be a farmer like his father. He always had a bigger dream in mind. As the boy continued to wait the cry of an eagle then caught his ear. Spencer looked up at the clear blue sky. He gazed up a the sky and saw a large brown feathered eagle flying high above him.

Agdar watched in amazement. The large brown bird souring through the air, it's two wings spread out and flapping down and up before stopping for a period of time. He saw the eagle fly to the trees in the far distance ad then land on a high branch. It's two magnificent wings folded onto it's back.

Agdar always imagined what it would be like to be like the eagle. To be lifted off the ground by his two wings and fly through the air. To be free. But it was just a child's dream that couldn't be granted. At least, not yet.  
Spencer set back in his seat. His dream of flying was flying fresh on his young mind. Just then, his father came from the barn carrying two pails of milk. He came up to the back of the truck. He then passed around the truck and sat down in the drivers seat.

"Hey pa?" asked the boy looking to the man.

"Yeah?" he asked looking to his son.

"How you ever thought that you could fly?" he asked curiously.

The man just chuckled.

"No I haven't son." he said.

"Do you think we'll ever be able too?" The boy asked curiously.

"Maybe." said his father.

"The world is full of dreams, boy. We all have our own and hope that they all come true."

"Do you think mine will?" asked Agdar.

His father gave a smile. He rubbed the top of his sons head, messing up his light brown hair.

"Maybe someday." he said.

The man then started the engine of the truck. He pressed down on the gas peddle. He then began to drive down the path. Spencer looked ahead at the eagle just before his father made a turn. His fathers words pondered within his mind. His dream of flight was his one true desire and he he hoped that one day, it would come true.

* * *

Thirty five years had past since that day. The year was 1941 and the world was at war for the second time. High above the sky's of a base in new Jersey, five fighter planes pilots took flight above the base. The plane leading them was piloted by Adgar. It was from his family farm that Adgar had joined the military at the age of twenty to become a pilot. He served in the First World War and has become a skilled instructor for the young pilots. He also became a married man to a women named Idun and had two little girls, Elsa and Anna. The planes then landed down on the run way. They stopped in front of the hanger bay. Adgar removed his radio speaker from his head and opened up the canopy. He climbed out of his plane and jumped down to the ground. He looked to see the other four pilots, Flynn, Hiccup and Nod.

"Good flying boys." He said to them.

But he then noticed two of his other pilots were missing.

"Where's Jack and Kristoff?"

"Still training, sir." said Hiccup.

"Still training?" asked Adgar, knowing that they were suppose to stay along with the group.

Just then, a fighter plane circled around from the far side of the base. The four pilots turned to see the green painted aircraft flying toward the other side. Adgar gave a brief sigh.

"Jack." He said knowing very well who was piloting that aircraft.

There then came the sound of another planes engine coming from the opposite direction. They turned to look and they saw another plane coming toward the other. The two planes were flying straight toward each other. When they came close to flew to the side, tipping their planes to the where wing was aiming up at the sky. They then flew past each other. A gust of wind swept Adgar and the other four pilots. While the other three cheered for the event, he stood with a look of disappointment.

Jack was Adgar's most incompetent pilot in his brigade. He was the son of his friend William Overland, who had died in a training accident. Jack and Kristoff were sometimes using flight for their personal enjoyment rather then taking it seriously.

"That was some smooth aces," Completed Hiccup.

Adgar looked to him, making Hiccup nervous.

"But a very unacceptable use of military aircraft." He then said.

"Don't be expecting to fly anytime soon." Adgar said to him and the other four.

"Those two fly boys are grounded."

"Understood, sir. said Hiccup nodding his head.

"Good, your all dismissed." he said.

"Yes sir!" The four pilots said.

The three young men then saluted Spencer and began to walked away from their experienced instructor.

( **In remembrance to the tragic events that took place on the seventh say of December. I really hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


	2. Chapter 2

The engine shut off and the front propellers began slowing down, the canopy slid open and Jack up stood up from the cockpit, laughing. He turned back behind him, where he saw Kristoff pulling in behind him. Just as he turned off the engine of his fighter plan, he too slid open his canopy and stood up.

"Nice job, Kristoff." He said, looking back over at Kristoff who landed behind him.

"Good thing we were able to pull a fast one back there."

"Yeah, good thing!" Kristoff said back.

"You got me all mixed up."

Jack simply just laughed and removed his cap before he leaped out onto the wing, where he side down and landed on his feet. He felt a rush adrenaline stream through his body, having to pull off one of the most risky of monoverses any pilot could ever do in his career. What might have been a close call that would result in them going down in flames, had turned out to have gone as smooth as it could have been.

"First you say go left but the you say right." Kristoff said, hopping down off the wing of his plane.

"Yeah, right." Jack said.

"You said to go left." Kristoff said.

"Yeah, right as in go left." Jack corrected.

"Well maybe next time you should make that clearer before the last minute." Kritoff said.

"Jack Overland, Kristoff Beyorkmen!"

Jack and Kritoff turned and saw his commanding officer as well as their future father-in-law walking up to him. Just at the stern expression on his face, something Jack had seen before so many times, had spelled a great deal of trouble for him.

"Front and center!"

"Oh, boy." he said, knowing well of what was to come.

"Now you've done it." Kristoff commented.

The two young pilots walked forward and stood at attention to his commanding officer.

"Would either of you care to explain that little stunt you two pulled back there?" Adgar asked.

"We were just... trying to keep our edge, sir." Jack explained to his commanding officer.

"You call that trying to keep your edge?" Agdar exclaimed at Jack's reasoning.

"Both of you have endured several years of training and you think a forty five thousand dollar plane is just there for your amusement?"

"No sir." Jack insisted.

"It's more of an..."

Jack was silent for about a moment, trying to think of what he could say. Though it wasn't long before something had finally came into mind, something he had learned from Adgar himself.

"It was more to inspire the men, sir, the same way you have inspired me. I believe it's what you called an homage, sir."

Adgar raised his eye brow at Jack.

"A what?" he asked.

"An Homage, sir!" Jack stated again.

Jack's statement caused the flight instructor to squint his eyes at the young and reckless pilot. While there wasn't any excuse for his actions, it never ceased to amaze him of the claimed reasons he had for them. It always reminded him of his long passed friend and Jack's father, William Overland. Always trying to show off just to impress but also to inspire his colleges to follow. Cant say that he wasn't at all tempted to follow him as well.

"That's the most amount of bullshit that I've ever heard." Adgar completed.

Though it was then that Adgar mouth curved itself into a grin.

"But I must say, it's very very good bullshit."

Jack then smirked, glancing over to Kristoff.

"Thank you, sir." Jack said, nodding his head.

"Colonel!"

Adgar looked back where he saw a lieutenant approaching him from behind.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" He said, turning to face him.

The man stopped before the veteran pilot, saluting him before he spoke up.

"Colonal Ronan wants to see you in his office, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Adgar said, nodding to him.

"I'll be right there."

As the lieutenant turned and walked back, Adgar first turned to Kristoff and Jack.

"Don't think this excuses the both of you." Adgar advised.

"Pull another stunt like that and it will be the last time you two ever fly again."

The two nodded their heads to Adgar.

"Yes, sir." Jack said, saluting his future father-in-law.

"Your both dismissed."

* * *

Adgar came in through the door of Colonal Ronan's office, where he walked across his office before he came before his desk. Ronan was faced to his window's view of the base, observing all the activity that was going on outside.

"You wanted to see me, Colonel?" Adgar asked.

Ronan turned from the window and looked back to see Adgar.

"Adgar, yes." He said, turning around and came up to his desk.

"There's something we need to discuss."

"If it's about Overland and Beyorkmen, I've already dealt with it." Adgar said, taking a seat in one of the two chairs which stood before Ronan's desk.

"I very much appreciate that, Colonal." Ronan stated.

"But this isn't about that."

"Then what is it?" Adgar asked, again.

Ronan turned and opened the side drawer to his right, where he pulled out a white envelop and handed it to Adgar.

"You've been accepted into the Eagle Squadron in Europe." Ronon said.

"You leave tomorrow if you want to go."

Adgar took the envelop from the Colonel. Taking hold of each side in both his hands, for a short moment of time her gazed down to the paper carrier of his message. He was thrilled to hear that he had been accepted into the fold, having such anticipation to join the in the skies in the fight against the Hitler and the Nazis. Though there was some complications to this whole matter, as second thoughts came to intervene the excitement. His family had then came to mind, his wife, his two beautiful daughters, and also Jack.

They had little idea about this, that he was going off to fight in the war like he had done so long ago. Late notice may be taken as well as he expected it to, though what he expected was just as bad as how it assumed it to be. He knew they wouldn't take it well. He valued his family above all and cared only for there well being. This was obviously the wrong choice to be made, but then again, what was the point of delaying the inevitable. They would have to join this war sooner or later, there was no way around it.

He then leaned his head up and looked to Ronan.

"Thank you very much, Colonal Ronan." Adgar said, nodding his head to him.

"I may need to consider this further."

"Just so you know, I have to ask you to stay." Ronan insisted, standing up from his chair.

"Sir?" Adgar asked.

Ronan placed the mornings newspaper down in front of the veteran pilot. Down on the front cover was Hitler's most recent advance in Europe, coming to have conquered France.

"We're going to be joining this war sooner or later." Ronan explained.

"If it's soon, I'm going to need every one of my best pilots. So it's my duty that I ask you to reconsider. Though it looks like your having seconds thoughts about this already."

"I'm not sure if my family is going to agree with me if I go through with this." Adgar explained.

"But like you said, we're going to be in this war sooner or later."

"This is entire your choice, major." Ronan insisted.

"But if it was me... I'd go."

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, any requests are free to be shared and any comments and criticisms as well.)**


	3. Chapter 3

\Adgar leaned back in his office chair, looking down at the envelop in his hand. He was thinking over what Ronan had said, over what he should do in his place. He then glance over to two picture frames at the corner of his desk. One was him and Jack's father in the first world war and the other was him along side his wife and two daughters. Looking upon their still, smiling faces, he sighed as a feeling of guilt followed after.

There was sudden knock on the door. Adgar turned and saw Jack walking into his office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Jack asked.

"Private Jack." Adgar said as he turned forward in his desk.

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Look, if this is about the training session, I-"

"No, no." Adgar said.

"It's not about that. I wanted to talk to you about Elsa."

"What about Elsa?"

Adgar rose from his office seat and turned to face the window behind him. He gazed outside to the airfield. With a sigh, he then spoke up.

"I'm afraid I won't be joining you in Hawaii."

"Sir?" Jack asked, curiously.

Adgar then turned to face Jack.

"I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow."

Jack stared uncertainly to his commanding officer. Though Adgar could not expect anything less. The very mention of leaving for Europe was already a cause for concern. That far part of the world was currently at war against Hitlers Nazi Regime.

Jack squinted his eyes, curiously.

"Europe?" Jack asked.

"What for?

"I've volunteered to fly with the Eagle Squadron." Adgar explained.

"To help with the war efforts. England needs experience pilots and ChurchHill is going to need all the help he can get."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think you should do this." Jack insisted.

"I understand your concern, Jack." Adgar claimed.

"But I know those sky's better then any pilot in that squadron. And Churchills will need all the help he can get in this war."

Jack knew he was right. Growing up hearing all those stories about him and his father in the fist world war, he knew Adgar had great experience fighting the Germans in the sky's over Europe. Though he couldn't say that he was soon keen on him going. Adgar was already in his fifties and had already served his country. Though he was able to fly military aircraft of today like the planes back in the first world war, it had been years since he had last seen combat.

"I understand that, sir." Jack claimed.

"But I'm still not sure. This isn't our war."

"It doesn't matter." Adgar claimed.

Jack was about to speak up, but instead held back what he was going to say.

"Anyway, if you could tell Elsa tonight, I would appreciate it." Adgar claimed.

Jack nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell her." Jack said.

"And if you could also tell Kristoff." Adgar brought up.

"I think he should tell Anna about this."

"I'll let him know." Jack insisted.

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, private." Adgar said.

"Your dismissed."

"Yes sir."

With a humble salute to his commanding officer, Jack then turned and walked out of Adgar's office. Adgar watched him leave before he closed the door behind him. He then turned to the picture frames at the corner of his desk and picked up the one of him and Jack's Father. He stared down at his late friend and imagined how proud he be of the son he never got to meet. Jack had defiantly taken after his father and was as reckless as he was before.

* * *

Several buses were parked out in front of the bunkers. The guys were all dressed in their uniforms and walked out onto the porch as they came down the short flight of steps.

"Come on, guys." Flynn called out.

"We got Nurses waiting."

Kristoff was leaning against the post at the top of the steps. He was already dressed up in his Navy green uniform and had freshened up for the night ahead. Much like the guys, he was excited to meet up with the nurses. Most notably Anna. They were both off duty tonight and he was eager to spend tonight with her. Much like how Jack was eager to do the same with her older sister.

Though as Jack came to mind, Kristoff turned and saw him walking up to the bunker.

"Hey," he said as he stood off the post and came down the steps.

"How did it go?"

"I-uh... I don't know." Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He clip your wings?" Kristoff asked.

"No, nothing like that," Jack insisted.

"Then what is it?"

Jack sighed as he glanced to the side.

"He said he's going away." Jack said.

Kristoff looked confusingly to Jack.

"Jack, we're... all going away." He pointed out.

"No, he's not coming with us." Jack said.

"He said he's volunteered in the Eagle Squadron in Europe."

"Wait... Europe?" Kristoff asked, curiously.

"Yeah." Jack said, nodding his head.

Kristoff turned to face the other way, running his hand through his blond hair. He tried to fathomed the news, but found it hard. He of all people knew what it was like over there and he hadn't seen that line of combat for years.

"How could do this?" Kristoff asked.

"Kristoff, he practically knows the sky's over several of the country there." Jack insisted.

"He said he could be of some help taking down Nazi planes."

Kristoff turned back to Jack.

"Jack, the Coronal hasn't seen combat seen the world war." Kristoff pointed out.

"He get's shot down somewhere, he could end up dead."

"Trust me, I'm not too happy about it either." Jack insisted.

"I already tried talking him out of it."

Kristoff sighed.

"I wonder if Anna and Elsa know." He said.

"Yeah, about that." Jack said.

"He wants us to tell them tonight."

"Oh, great." Kristoff said.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Jack said.

"Lets just focus on tonight. We can tell them after."

Flynn appeared from the open door of the first bus. He called out to them.

"Hey, come on! Nurses can't dance by themselves!"

Jack looked back to Kristoff and gestured his to the bus.

"Come on, lets go." He said before making his way to the bus.

Kristoff followed after.

 **(I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review!)**


End file.
